


Exotic Normies

by Suga_Be_Infired



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), EXO (Band), GOT7, Red Velvet (K-pop Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Action/Adventure, How Do I Tag, Hybrid A/U, Hybrids, Long, Lots of plot, Other, Wholesome, super long chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 18:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16770526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suga_Be_Infired/pseuds/Suga_Be_Infired
Summary: The world was split evenly amongst humans and hybrids. 3.5 billion each. A hierarchy system was formed, the more powerful hybrids obviously being at the top of the foodchain, then the weaker hybrids, and eventually, humans.Whst will happen when the hierarchy collapses?Who will save it?





	1. Chapter 1

Anna's POV  
I came to my senses, as the warm welcoming sunlight peered through my window on the far left-side wall. I could see my younger non-blood related sister on a bed across from mine on the right. It was a Sunday morning, the voices would attempt to come and ambush me from the back of my thoughts, telling me it's going to be the first day of 12th grade tomorrow. I could feel the fear and anxiety rise in my veins. My eyes widened, already adjusted to the sunlight. Stiffly sitting up from the hard mattress of the bed, grabbing my fake glasses, I slipped them on the bridge of my nose. I put my hair in a messy bun, if I didn't I probably would deal with a bee's nest falling on top of my cereal. I quietly escaped the quarters of my room as I headed to the steps. It must be quite early for your sister to even be asleep, actually it's quite strange to see her sleeping at all.   
She’d usually stay up reading, or watching anime like her imaginary friends. Setting these thoughts aside, I was at the kitchen. Reaching out for the cabinet for some cereal, a spoon, and milk, I quietly relaxed at our poorly made table. The house we lived at wasn't exactly, um, quality. Now it wasn't like a wooden shack or anything, well, actually it basically was. With how the system works, humans are at the bottom. There was no way the human race was going to win against thousands of animals, which came out of their own kind.   
That's a history lesson for another time though, but one thing I will tell you is that i'm one of them. I was adopted into a human family which thought I was also one of their kind, however in 9th grade I got my tail and ears. That's a clear sign i'm not a human. Of course, I can hide them with some sort of 'magic'. Although it becomes undone if the holder is experiencing an extreme amount of emotion at once. I have no idea what I am, as I haven't gotten tested. I don't want to as my parents are extremely against the idea of human-animal races. So they'd disown me, or at least it's a high chance.   
"Morning Anna, you woke up early. Usually i'd still find you off in your dreams." Eliana my once asleep sister, peered around the corner of the steps. She is very stealthy for a 'human'. Again, she must be on my back on that as well since I didn't make a sound coming down here either. The only thing we're not stealthy at is sitting down at the table, it's creaky.  
"Oh, yeah I guess I did wake up a lot earlier than I usually would. Care to join me in my fabulous Reese's cereal party?" I asked her. Her once sleepy depressed face suddenly filled with a bright smile. She then walked over to the fridge first.  
"You know it, need more milk?" she asked, pulling the fridge door open, scanning for the milk.  
"Y'know I really want to say yes, but moms been complaining about some financial problems. So the last thing I want is for her to find out we ravaged the milk. Maybe put it down for today, even I didn't get any, and you know me."  
"Whoa, shocker." She replied, closing the fridge door, eyes still glued on me.   
"C'mon, get your cereal i'm almost done with mine so if you want to join you're going to need to hurry up."  
I smiled to myself as I saw her scurry across the kitchen, rushing with the bowl of cereal over to the creaky table. Maybe it was a little too creaky, as I heard a door open upstairs.  
"Shoot”  
I half whispered to my sister, as she quickly whispered the same back.   
"Don't worry I know how to handle this" I quickly grabbed the box of cereal, filled both of our bowls to the top, and got my sister out of her seat. Before the stranger upstairs, most likely both our parents with the amount of steps we can hear up there, get down we'll prepare a breakfast for them. Maybe their anger would ease down. As soon as the table was set I took a vase of cheap flowers from the front door, and placed it on the table. Our parents were now downstairs, before they could lecture us on how loud we were being, I spoke.  
"Sorry we woke you up, we were preparing breakfast for the both of you, we know you both love Reese’s cereal..." Mwhy sister and I gave a half smile, hoping they wouldn't still be ticked. Though, they looked startled if anything.  
"..You guys feeling alright, do you want something?" My dad replied  
"..Haha, n-no we're just being good daughters like always.." Maybe Eliana should have worded that better because now mom is on to us.  
"..Right, when was the last time you made us breakfast?" Our mom fired back  
"Hey now, let’s not be so hasty; if you don't want the cereal we'll just eat-" Before I could finish dad interrupted  
"No no no, we're eating." His stomach growled in the process, causing mom to roll her eyes at her husbands swift change of mood. I could see the extreme nervousness on my sisters face, as it was also seen within mine. If that whole situation went on longer my tail and ears would've went loose. That wouldn't be a good morning. Eliana and I ended up going upstairs once our parents sat down at the table, mostly because we weren't trying to stay in that cramped atmosphere.   
Once Eliana opened and shut the door to our room, a sigh of relief escaped our lips.   
"That was a little too close for comfort." Eliana said, as we both reflected on what could've gone wrong.  
"Yeah, if I didn't pull that whole 'we're good girls' act we would be dead, mentally." I replied back, heading for my bed again.  
"We" She corrected.   
"So Eliana how do you feel about your first day of 12th grade tomorrow?"  
"I feel like death and depression fit into a tight ball. My ta- If I was a animal my tail and ears would most definitely choose tomorrow out of all days to come out. It's a perfect amount of overwhelming emotions and i'm not looking forward to it." She had a hesitant look on her face. I was on to her about what she was about to say.  
"..Did you almost say 'my tail', Eliana? Are you a-"  
"-No, it was just a mistake, don't take this any further."  
"...Alright alright." After that Eliana just went in the corner to binge watch anime on her very old laptop mom got her. It was supposed to be for typing reading assignments, but they've eased up on it and allowed her to watch anime. Probably Tokyo Ghoul knowing her. She is right about the whole thing about tomorrow though. For me it's not as bad since I know some people there. However over the year of 9th grade, some of them kind of, well. Changed species. Then the rest was a grade ahead of me, so they're already out of school. Fabulous right? I don't mind not having anyone to talk to during my classes. It gives me a reason to stay in line and work extra hard. Though, Eliana still has BamBam at the least.   
I'm planning on going out this year with a big bang. See, once a person is around their late 20's they can turn into a full on animal, however it can differ depending on the animal. I'm very excited to see what i'll turn out to be. It is some sort of creature with white ears and a white tail, however the tail is abnormally large. I've always been very fast and athletic. I don't do sports, which is ironic, I hate them all besides swimming. It's a shame. However I don't show my athletics to the school, I try and be as 'normal' compared to the rest of the girls in my class. They can't do a single push up, besides a couple but they can only get to 13. I don't stand out anywhere when I'm at school, other than grades.  
I try and be a all A student. No one is perfect but I try my best. So to everyone else I'm actually less than average, no talent that sticks out or defines me as a person. However in reality, only Eliana knows this, i'm amazing in athletics as I've stated, a very talented artist, and a decent singer. Don't get me wrong i'm not a goddess or something, I personally believe Eliana is better than me, but it's something I can do. Back to my plan, the academics are on the same page and day as the human school in the animal school, so I plan on switching to the other one in mid year and surprising everyone; and of course showing off all of my 'skills'.   
Even though it's called 'human,' and 'animal' school, they're in the same building. So everyone sees one another in the hallway. I know, it's weird. It's a massive building though, so it's pretty rare to see someone of the other species walk into your district. Although whenever they do they get picked on, unless you're hot. I mean come on, seeing a wild Jimin with wolf ears and a tail walk down the hallway after gym class with sweat all over his hair and shirt is the best thing that's blessed my eyes. AMEN. Then there is Jungkook with his sweet bunny tail, such a adorable thing. Don't even get me started on Namjoon good god, however he's our swim teacher, still only a few years older than me. I remember that one time I saw Namjoon doing a backstroke sweet cinnamon rolls-  
"EARTH TO FREAKIN ANNA!" Eliana snapped me out of my daydreaming, which I was disappointed.   
"What do you want Eliana?" I replied in a surprisingly un-annoyed tone.   
"YOU DIDN'T TELL ME ABOUT THAT!" She pointed to my ears, shoot Namjoon why're you so fine, now my ears and tail is undone.  
"...Hey I can explain..-"  
"..This is...GREAT!" She shouted, which I quickly hushed her to avoid our parents coming up and doing it themselves.  
"...I kind of let it slip earlier, but I have a tail as well. I was wondering if I should tell you, but I thought you were a full on human. I didn't want to be separated from you. I believe i'm a cat, a Chimera cat, but that tail does not have the word 'house cat' written on it so..."  
I lifted the massive tail off of the bed, which I don't remember sitting on. Must've been daydreaming and then my legs just moved on their own.  
"..I didn't expect this at all, Eliana. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."  
"Well I mean neither did I, and don't be sorry Anna."   
Eliana just stared at me for a little bit, examining my ears. She had a confused face on. I guess she was trying to figure out what I was. Good luck, even I don't know.  
"Give up, even I don't know what I am. It's not like we can get tested mom and dad will flip."  
Eliana just gave a half smile and awkwardly turned back to her laptop. She didn't resume the episode of, you guessed it, Tokyo Ghoul that she was on. I could feel my face lose it's redness, as my ears and tail was not in sight anymore. How I managed to keep this a secret for so long I have no actual idea. I wasn't about to go back into that daydream again, or else this time it will be my parents who call me out of it. So, with that I head to the bathroom, carefully choosing my steps as to not make much noise. Once I left my room, I quietly raced to the bathroom, and cleaned my appearance up. My dirty blonde hair was in a bun on top of my head. It looked as if it would come undone at any moment, along with my Harry Potter looking glasses, and the bright red acne.   
It was perfect, the perfect disguise. I say disguise, because the world isn't perfect with it's system. There are animal murders, surprise, and they always go for the cream of the crop. So to avoid that I just cover myself up. Eliana always says that she doesn't need it because she isn't pretty, but that's an actual lie. I envy her real glasses, and her personality. The way she gets along with everyone. After I redid my bun and cleaned myself up, I left the bathroom. I said I didn't want to be eaten by an animal, but that doesn't mean I want to look like a rodent; no offense those who're Rodent-humans. Going back to my room, I could see Eliana a episode ahead than what she was before. Getting my uniform on, I went to the door once again. I put on a jacket as a war of fiercely dancing goosebumps were scurrying upon my arms. I turned to the door already trying to get the work headset on. I work a job at a Hot Topic, so I should probably show up for work if I want to keep it.   
Eliana's POV  
I saw Anna leave the room, probably going to her job at Hot Topic. Once I was sure she wasn't coming back in the room, I paused the episode of Tokyo Ghoul I was on, and clicked back to the tab I had hidden. I'm not one to be athletic like my sister, even though she tries to appear the opposite; I know her secret. Although me being nonathletic is no secret, and I'm fine with that I guess. However I'm very talented in computer type stuff, especially in hacking city cameras. It's not like I've stolen something, i'm not a criminal. It's just that I like watching or looking at the outside world without having to interact or put myself in social situations. Yeah, i'm a little antisocial but who cares?  
Not the people last year or the year before that is. My only friend other than my sister, is BamBam. However he is a Animal-crossbreed, a cat to be more precise. If you haven't noticed i'm in a human school with Anna. So talking to him is really hard when he's so far away. I sit with Anna when I can, however she usually is talking to Taehyung. Back on track, yesterday I was just strolling through out the camera's in the city, and I spotted something, peculiar. A bakery, it was booming in business.  
It opened right next to this massive skyscraper, it use to get a lot of attention; people were trying to break in and all sorts of stuff. It's because it looks run down, and the government refuses to take it down. At first everyone thought it was because of money issues or something, but it seems like it might be something else. Rumors started and if you ask me, after what I heard i'm never going in there. Not that I would in the first place. This bakery just came in and took all the attention from it. I wanted to check it out in person, but you know, too many people were there. Crowds. So, I'll just use the next best thing. Stalking the public bluntly.  
"..Alright let's see what all the commotion is about here.." my voice was very raspy, and my ears quickly wished that I didn't speak, but once my voice got use to speaking, I calmed my blood pressure.  
"...Lets try that again. I still don't understand though it's just a normal bakery-" my sentence was cut off by something I did not expect to show up in the camera, which was inside of the bakery.  
"..IT'S HOT BOYS IN MOOCHI SUITS!!" I screeched. No wonder there were crowds of, well they're mostly all women now that I look closer, but it's no wonder why so many were outside. I looked closer at the people in the 'animal costumes'. There was an adorable human being in what looks to be a horse costume with a name-tag of, 'Mang'. Then, there was a depressed looking cookie with a name-tag of 'Shooky'. Next was someone in a panda suit with a name-tag of 'Jaebum', 'BamBam' in a catsuit, and a two tough looking security guards. Out of all of them, I only knew two people. That was BamBam, and Yugyeom whose a security guard.  
" Even though I barely leave the house, I am going here. I'll just not socialize and-" At that moment my mother came storming in the room. Of course I quickly clicked back to the Tokyo Ghoul tab and pretended I was watching an episode.  
" Why're you yelling? Keep it down your dad's trying to sleep."  
"..Sorry mom, I'll try and be quieter..." With that, my mom closed the door and went somewhere around the house. I closed the windows on my computer, and stood up. Reaching for a jacket, I slipped it on and grabbed a mask to cover some of my face. I was never seen in public, ever. I didn't want to start that now. My plan was just to go over there, inspect the place, try not to socialize, and order a latte. Well, and of course drool over the adorable balls of sunshine's in their animal suits. I walked to the door, fully prepared. As I left the room I shared with Anna, and went down the stairs, I saw my mom sitting at the kitchen table on her 'phone'. Ignoring my mother, I walked to the door  
"Are you, going outside Eliana?" She asked, clearly puzzled as I never go outside.  
"..Yeah I know, shocker. I'll be back before sundown don't worry."  
"...O-Oh okay then. Have fun..." She replied, slowly turning back to the document she was probably reading. I exited the house, walking down the steps towards the pavement. The air was sticky and thick in the humans zone, which is where I lived. It stuck to my skin, creating sweat. It was a pretty harsh environment in the human zone, good thing this bakery is in the main city. You'd think that you'd be dreaming of living there where the air is clean, and things are more modern. Surprisingly there isn't as much garbage as one would think, but there is a catch. It's a ideal spot for an animal to catch prey. That's right, there are animal murder crossbreeds; shocker the world isn't perfect. So I had to cover up a little to avoid someone attacking and thinking I’m human. The last thing I want is for my animal state to end up on the newspaper and find my parents reading it.  
As I were currently walking down the sidewalk, using the fastest route I remember from the cameras to get to the city, I took notice of the surroundings. It wasn't anything different from what I saw from the cameras, but it felt different in person. Seeing people digging around for food, the world became so different once animal cross breeds were introduced into the world. If you're wondering, yes the whole government system is still up and going. The human race isn't endangered or anything, but it got cut in half. 3.5 billion animal crossbreeds, to 3.5 billion humans. However, the human race keeps getting lowered because of these animal killers; the killers are usually higher animals such as Tigers, wolves, ect. It doesn't mean all who are those types are killers, it's just sometimes someone who is very weak, all of a sudden gets these overwhelming senses and hunger is a lot for one person to handle.  
Before I knew it, I was at the city. I’ve never been in person, only seen it through cameras. It's different seeing the towering buildings for myself. I felt a strange feeling deep inside me, something I haven't felt in a long, long time. It's something unexplained. I feel like I don't know what to do with myself. I went to go to the bakery but all of a sudden feelings come rushing into my mind. More of, what am I doing here, kind of feeling. I’m an animal, yet my family and I are living in harsh conditions. My parents only despise animals because they've had close family members killed because of this animal cross breed stuff. What happens when they find out me and my sister are animals? What am I going to do? I can try and climb the ranks but that'll make me probably power hungry. It's all pointless, so why am I still here? Geez my sister would probably have my head if she knew I was thinking of this sort of stuff.-  
"Hey watch out!" A man behind me grabbed my shoulder, pulling me back from walking right into a car.  
"...Oh i'm so sorry I was just lost in thought." I stammered, dangit Eliana, you figured out how to screw up again. Why is everything so difficult and why have you just now noticed the pain? No, I always felt it but I’m not about to turn full on emo and depresso about it.  
“It’s fine, just be more careful next time,” he said with a smile.  
“Thank you,” I bowed and walked away, making sure to be more careful of my surroundings. I was still blown away from the size and lights of the dawning city. It was about afternoon, the breeze wasn’t as strong as it had been the past days. Although, it was starting to get pretty cloudy so I should probably get home early if I don’t want to get rained on. As I walked, some people gave me some questioning looks as I looked like a legit ninja from a manga.   
I eventually made it to the cafe, where there was a crowd of teenage girls that I recognized from school, but had never bothered to talk to; or more like they never bothered to talk to me. I put my head down and struggled through the hoard, trying not to be noticed. There was a line outside the door, and just as I stepped in line, it started to rain.  
“Oh joy,” I thought to myself. “The one day I decide to get a human amount of vitamin D and socialization, it rains.”  
I prayed for the line to move faster, but it showed no signs of quickening, so I just waited, rain falling thicker now. It felt like I was standing in the line for ages. Why was I here again?  
“..Oh yeah the adorable balls of sunshines in their fursuits.” I whispered to myself.   
When I finally got inside, the other people left and the crowd slowly thinned out until I was the only person remaining, except for the mochis of course. I tried to contain my emotions and order calmly. I went up to order, I saw a depressed looking worker in a cookie suit. The nametag read ‘Shooky’. He had Fad ‘ol blue for his hair colour, and let me say that this is the most gorgeous human being i’ve laid eyes on in awhile.   
“O-one mocha, p-please ,” I stuttered, as I wasn’t used to talking to people, and the person with the Shooky name tag was hot and adorable at the same time.  
“I’ve never seen you here before,” the boy muttered under his breath, giving me a soft glare that slowly pierced into my uncreative grey eyes.  
“What was that?” I asked.  
“Oh, nothing, please fill out this small paper and your drink will be right with you,” he said, coming back to his senses with a slight shake of his head.  
“Ok, sure!” I said with an uncharacteristic smile, surprised at the fact that I wasn’t a dying, stuttering mess. Watch me go right back to being that later. Walking over nearly the other side of the bakery, I sat in a cushy chair by the rain-covered window and looked at the form.  
FULL NAME:  
Full name? Ok then I then continued to scribble onto the paper.  
Eliana Morris  
D/O/B  
Ummmm, ok then? These are weird questions for a cafe…  
03-05-2001  
Are you a hybrid? If so, please specify.  
Human  
I filled out the rest of the form, and handed it in when they called out my name, signifying that my mocha was ready.   
“Thank you,” I bowed and smiled at the boy with the name tag of Jaebum. He was in a panda suit, I mentally died how can someone be so fine and adorable at the same time? After I had my mental breakdown, I went back to my comfortable chair. I sat in comfort with my drink for a few minutes, lost in my own thoughts, when I heard a voice from above me.  
“Hey, its been awhile.” I looked up to see a very familiar face.  
“BAMBI!” I shouted in excitement.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yqysyqyzfhgvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvxz

Ch.2 Anna’s P.O.V  
It was a slow day at Hot Topic, so I was on my phone, texting Taehyung, as usual, when my manager came out of the back room.   
“Anna, you’re free to go, since it's been so slow today,” he told me with a clean and warm smile.  
“Thank you, Woohyun!” I bowed, gathered my stuff, heading out.   
I texted Tae asking if he wanted to hang out, and that I got out of work early. He said sure and we agreed to meet up in the park.   
“Maybe I should check on Eliana…” I thought to myself.   
“Nah, she’ll be ok,” in an afterthought. It’s not that I didn’t want to talk to her, it’s just that I wasn’t particularly worried about her, judging she really didn’t go outside, anyway. I mean, I was kind of worried about her being alone with our parents, because they could be unreasonable sometimes and Eliana was extremely sensitive and emotional; But as long as she stayed out of trouble and didn’t do anything dumb, she should be fine.   
I was just walking down the sidewalk in the city currently. It was the same how its always been, the old and gum filled sidewalks. Along with the boring colored buildings. It made me feel safe in a way, as I looked like every other woman down the street. Which would mean I wouldn’t stick it, and as you know that’s indispensable when in the city. I could see the park not to far off, it was the only one in the city that was clean. I rushed there to be honest, I didn’t know the time and if I was late. However, it appeared I was early as Tae wasn’t even there. I found myself a nice bench, which wasn’t exactly dry for some reason but we’ll make do. The trees around me were towering over me, not in a threatening way though. It was reaching to the sky, then covering cold blue sky from view. I began to close my eyes, and think about how I was going to survive my last year of school.  
My thoughts were interrupted by Tae screeching, “EARTH TO ANNA”, in my ear. That happened a lot.   
“Hello, Tae, what have I said about yelling in my ear; you’re literally going to make me go deaf,” I scolded him.   
“You know I’m not sorry, Anna. What else am I supposed to do when you’re off daydreaming? I mean, you don’t respond to anything else,” Tae retorted.  
“Shut you up, child,” I spoke, because I knew he had a point.  
“I’m literally older than you.” Taehyung responded  
“And? Do you think I care? Child, child, child.”  
This was usually how our conversations started off, him yelling in my ear, and then I screech child at him. He always won the arguments though. Pfff. He sat down next to me, and pulled 2 sandwiches out of his gucci bag.  
“Eww, why’re you just carrying sandwiches around in a bag? Why should I trust that?” I asked, wrinkling my nose in mild disgust.  
“Because I’m Taehyung the fabulous! And you should always trust gay people..?” he said, as if that was the best reasoning ever.   
“Just because Jungkook trusts your weird, gross bag sandwiches, doesn’t mean everyone does; also I thought you were Bi?” I retorted, frowning at the smushed up slices of bread and peanut butter.  
“Fine, suit yourself, be hungry then,” Tae said in mock offense.  
I was hungry to be honest, but there was no way I was eating a sandwich held by Tae for more than 30 minutes. I sighed and rested my head on my hand, which my elbow was resting on my thigh. Tae just ate his sandwich with a superior look on his face. He looked quite adorable to be honest, like always.   
“Cute.“ I mumbled, which caused Tae to almost choke on his crusty sandwich. He was wide eyed, and I starting laughing non stop because of how he looked. Although it caught me off guard on how red his face looked. Is it embarrassment? Probably.   
“Wow didn’t know Tae could be embarrassed, of course other than that time when you accidently-” Tae covered my mouth with his hand once he realized what I was about to talk about  
“Hey now, we said we wouldn’t speak of that again.” His face would scrunch up, still the sandwich in hand. I’d push his sandwich hand off of my mouth, pretending to be disgusted.   
“It’s not that bad, don’t be dramatic.” He huffed, which made me laugh again. Suddenly I got a call, which was odd because no one ever called me besides Tae, Eliana, or other family members to be honest.   
“Someone calling you? Shocker.”  
“Pipe down, this may be important.” Well, it could be Eliana ranting on how her favorite anime ended. I looked on the contact name and sure enough it was Eliana.  
“Oh boy if it was a good one i’ll be here for at least a couple hours. Good lord i’m sorry Tae.”  
“You could just, ignore it.”  
“Yeah, but my anxiety is kicking in and I need to make sure she-”  
“Then answer it because the ring isn’t going to last forever.” He was right, so I quickly answered the phone.  
“Hello Eliana what do you ne-”  
“QUICK BAKERY NOW BOY SUITS.”  
“What? I can’t hear you? Also do I hear people in the background, did you go outside for once?”  
“SHH BAKERY.” Soon enough Eliana sent me the address of the bakery in my messages, leaving me and Tae dumbfounded; Especially Tae. However once I clicked on the address Tae instantly knew what it was for some reason.  
“Ah, it’s that bakery that I passed by earlier. Yeah it’s booming in business at the moment, and it doesn’t seem like it’s going to die down anytime soon.”   
“Huh, wonder why Eliana would want to go to a bakery.”  
“Four words, Boys in Moochi suits.”  
“Oh okay yeah I see why she’d leave the house then. Something like that would have her rocketing to where it's being held. She did that when she was 6, there was a carnival in short.”  
“Interesting. Well you want to take a look?”  
“Yeah, hopefully they’ll have suitable food unlike somebody…” I saw Tae turn his head towards me in disapproval.   
“Yah I worked all night on these!”  
“...These? How many did you make?”  
“...Lets just say we’re out of bread.”  
“Oh god, and you wonder why your elders don’t let you in the kitchen.”  
“Whatever. Are we going to go any time soon? Or are we just gonna leave Ell all alone?”  
Ell was the nickname Tae had given Eliana when she was 7. She had started calling him Taetae and it just escalated from there.   
“Fine, c’mon, before she realizes she actually went outside and has a panic attack.”  
We stood up, Tae grabbing his bagwiches in the process.  
As we neared the cafe, we heard some sort of a commotion from the parking lot. I didn’t think much of it at first, not wanting to get involved, but then I heard the cry of a familiar voice. My head swiveled around so fast, it was a shock my neck didn’t break, as I looked over to see Eliana supposedly trying to reason with someone who had a… boy in their iron grip. I ran over to the scene as fast as I could, (which was pretty fast, mind you) along with Tae. We looked at Eliana to see that she was in a fit of hysterics, face deadly pale, (she couldn’t get red unless she got sunburn) and tears running down her face.  
“Please, let him go! I’m sure he didn’t mean to offend you in any way!” she cried, desperately trying to get the big man to let go of the smaller one without fighting. The big man sneered.   
“And what are you gonna do, little girl? Are you gonna fight me?”  
Usually, Eliana would reply with a quick-witted response, but because she was so terrified, she merely shook her head. I was about to confront the man, protective instincts taking over, when I realized that Eliana’s soft ears and fluffed-up tail were on full display.  
“Shoot,” I muttered. I looked over at Tae, praying he hadn’t seen, but when I saw his expression, I knew he had. I was about to panic as well, but I saw Tae take off his hoodie and put it on her, pulling the hood up to cover the ears. I almost collapsed with relief, but got snapped back to reality as I heard another cry, this one coming from the smaller boy as the man twisted his hair, forcing his head back. A closer look at the boy, and I realized with a shock that it was Eliana’s nearly lifelong friend, who was nicknamed Bambam.  
“Oh, no. Tae, please help her, while I look to see if anyone else noticed.”  
Tae nodded and was immediately by Eliana’s side, doing what I assumed was calmly reasoning with the big man, before it escalated to a fight.  
I looked around, silently willing there to be no skeptical looks. We were all clear until I saw a boy in a cookie costume. He was holding a paper and looking straight at Eliana with narrowed, none-too-kind eyes. I heard a loud shriek from where the commotion was going on and turned around to see Eliana sinking her teeth into the man’s arm. He cried out and dropped Bambam on the ground. Tae quickly pulled Bambam upright and picked up Eliana. He ran over and I pointed towards the cafe entrance, and we all bolted for the inside. I heard several pairs of feet enter behind us and I prayed that they were kind. I spun around to see the boy who noticed Eliana’s ears, along with another one in a bear suit and a security guard. The suspicious boy locked the door and panic started to set in. I didn’t know these people. They could be trying to hurt us. And we couldn’t help but follow as he motioned us to go to a back room. We were trapped.  
Taehyung’s P.O.V.  
We were lead by a fairly short boy, about 5’8”, to a room that for some reason looked exactly like an interrogation room. He shut and locked the door and gestured for us to sit down. Ell sat in between Anna and I, shaking uncontrollably. The boy across from us suddenly slapped a paper onto the desk, making everyone else jump.   
“What. The. HELL just happened?”  
Ell cringed when he said this, as she did not like any form of even mild cursing.  
“Sir pl-”  
“No no no, why would you write that you’re human? Why lie about something like that? And help another hybrid when the opponent is clearly stronger? Are you stupid, or do you have a death wish? Because it’s clearly one of the two, cuz’ in this world, it’s everyone for themselves, so I don’t know what’s wrong with you.”  
The boy’s surprisingly harsh words made Ell cower even more into the back of the chair, and a few tears rolled down her face. She shook her head frantically, attempting to stutter something audible.The boy with blue hair stared at her, and his face softened quickly as he realized this method wasn’t working.  
“Shoot, I’m sorry. I really didn’t mean to scare you, this is just a very pressing matter. I’m Yoongi. Min Yoongi, but everyone calls me Suga. And you’re Eliana, right?” he spoke softly and gently, quite the opposite from just a few seconds ago.  
Eliana nodded her head slowly, clearly skeptical by his abrupt change in manner. I saw her scanning his profile, looking for body language that betrayed the trustworthy voice.   
“Can you tell me what animal you are, please?” he asked in the same caring voice, smiling softly.  
Ell shook her head. “No, sorry, I have no idea. All I know is that it’s some sort of… H-housecat.” She hung her head at the last sentence, upset at her lack of physical strength.  
“Hey, it’s okay, that means you’re more stealthy than us,don’t be upset about it,” the boy they called Suga comforted. He then turned to Anna. “Are you a hybrid as well? I haven’t seen you before.”  
Anna looked him in the eyes boldly, chin up.  
“Yes, I am, but good luck finding out what I am, because i myself have no clue at all.”  
“Well, we can get you tested, which you should do as soon as possible. Are you two related?” he asked.  
“Y-yes we are, kind of. We’re not blood related, if that’s what you mean. We’re step-siblings.  
“Ah, I see. Eliana, may I ask why you helped Kunpimook?”  
The smaller boy cringed at the name and Ell glared at Suga.  
“Bambam and I have been friends since we were toddlers,” she replied a bit sassily, stressing on the name Bambam.  
Suga’s eyes grew cold for a split second at the attitude that was obvious in her voice, but it was gone as soon as it had come.  
“Okay, no need to develop a tone, I’m just trying to figure things out.” He took three deep, timed breaths to calm down. Eliana didn’t apologize, just sat there looking like she hated the world.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short update, but plot shiz and brainwaves. I actually need to get sleep though. XD
> 
> Help me.

Ch. 3- Anna’s P.O.V.  
I silently prayed for Eliana to keep her sass in check. I could tell she was in a mood, and when she got in one, she was always exceptionally sassy. This Suga guy didn’t seem to take any bullshit, and that mixed with this version of Eliana would NOT be a pleasant outcome. They had a mini glare competition before Elli spoke and I cringed at the attitude dripping venom from her voice.  
“Why does it matter to you, anyway, hmm? This is just a cafe, I don’t understand why y’all need my information, y’know? It’s kinda weird.”  
Despite myself, I smiled at her slang.  
“That’s classified. Why are you asking so many questions when I’m supposed to be the one interrogating you?” Yoongi shot back, sneering, implying that he thought he had won.  
“That’s classified,” Eliana said, smirking.  
“‘K then, geez, I’m sorry I asked.” Yoongi rolled his eyes.  
“I’m sorry I answered.”  
Eliana looked about ready to kick the Suga person in the ballsack, so I decided to step in.  
“Okay, clearly we’re not getting anywhere whatsoever talking like this, and Suga, I can’t tell you what to do, but I can do just that to you, Eliana. So, as your elder, I’m asking you to please cut your sass out as it is not productive at all.”  
Eliana gave me a cold death-glare but knew better than to argue with me, due to the outcome of last time she tried that. But that was a story for another time.  
Eliana huffed out a grumpy ‘Fine’ and I nodded, satisfied.  
“Okay, now, let’s have a rational, civilized conversation,” I said coyly.  
Eliana looked like she wanted to say a smartass comment and fling herself at me at the same time. Honestly, I was more frightened of the comment than a physical attack, as she wasn’t very strong. When it came to words, though, she was like some John Cena or Muhammed Ali ass shit.   
Instead of doing something that would get her in deeper shit, she quietly protested by avoiding me and only going to Taehyung and Bambam for comfort. I sighed at how stubborn she was, amazed at how inappropriate she could act in the wrong situations.  
Despite, this, I looked to Suga. “So, what do we need to do to leave?” I asked in an even tone, quite opposite from how Eliana had been, acting like a cornered animal.(Which was essentially what was happening)  
“Yeah, about that. You need to call your parents first, and then we need to test you to see what animal you are.”  
My eyes widened. “W-wait, would we need to tell our parents about that, too?” I questioned worriedly.  
“Uummm, yeah?” Suga replied, confused by mine and Eliana’s sudden panic.  
“Um, sorry, we can’t.” I said.  
“Um, sorry, you have to. It’s the law.” Yoongi retorted with a raised eyebrow.  
“Let me talk to my parents first.” I pulled out my phone and was surprised to see multiple messages and missed calls all from my parents. I started scrolling through urgent texts, telling me to call them back as soon as possible.  
“Can Eliana and I have some privacy?” I asked to everyone in the room.  
Suga allowed it hesitantly, walking out with Bambam and Taehyung.  
I called my parents, a slightly shaking Eliana scooting closer to me. They picked up after two rings.   
Immediately I heard my mother’s voice asking if we were okay, but something was off about it.  
“Y-yeah, we were just doing some stuff together. Why..?” I said carefully.  
“We need to talk.” My mother by adoption said.   
“About what?” I replied.  
“You know how we’re not doing the best financially, right?”  
“Mh-hmm.”  
“And you also know that we love you both so, so much, right?”  
“Yes.” I replied, stomach twisting at the unpleasant and bound-to-get-worse conversation.  
There was a sniff from the other end.   
“We have to give you two up.”  
“Wait.. WHAT?” I said the last part loudly.  
I looked and saw that Eliana had a look of pure shock registered on her face, a look that probably mirrored mine.  
“We don’t have enough to care for you anymore.” Her mom (or what had once been) said softly, sadly.  
“O-oh. Okay.”  
There was a very long, silent pause.  
“Anna?-”  
“-I’m gonna go now. Goodbye.”  
With that, I hung up, wrapping my arms around the crying Eliana and whispering comforting words and promises that not even someone with Taehyung’s brains would believe.  
Suddenly, the door opened and the three boys walked in again to be met with that scene.  
I looked up, face puffy and throat constricted.  
“Do you have somewhere we could stay?” I asked, addressing Suga. “We don’t… We don’t have anywhere to go anymore.”  
I swore I saw a flash of sympathy flash through his eyes, and he nodded.  
“Come on. You don’t need to talk about anything, but if you need to. I’ll be here. Follow me,” Yoongi said, his gentle manner back.  
I appreciated it so much in that moment.


End file.
